This invention is directed toward a child resistant bottle closure assemblage which can be used to seal containers for such items as detergents, insecticides, pharmaceuticals, and the like.
Typical child resistant bottle closures usually require the user to perform some preliminary manipulations before the bottle can be opened. For example, there are bottle closures that require the user to align a mark on the closure with a mark on the bottle in order to remove the closure (normally, a snap off cap). Other closures require the user to squeeze or pinch the closure while simultaneously rotating it to remove it. Still other closures require the user to exert downward pressure on the closure and simultaneously rotate the closure in order to remove it from the bottle.
Although such closures are effective, they require the exertion of some strength by the user. Many users, because of illness, manual deformation, manual flexibility limitations, and the like either have difficulty in removing the closures or are unable to remove them at all. In addition, although such closures are touted as "child resistant", "tamper proof", and the like, observant and innovative children have been known to readily remove such closures.